Imaging with charged particle microscopes comes in various flavors. For example, there is transmission electron microscopy (TEM), scanning electron microscopy (SEM), scanning transmission electron microscopy (STEM), to name a few. While these few examples typically use electrons for the charged particles, ions may also be used. The images are formed either due to electrons traversing through a sample, as with TEM and STEM, or by secondary electrons being emitted from a sample due to a primary electron beam, as with SEM. The images from TEM and STEM may be obtained using various mathematical transformations using a diffraction pattern, for example. These images, however, may include errors associated with the microscope. For example, incident angle of an electron beam may introduce geometric errors in certain transmission-based images, such as with integrated vector field (iVF) imaging. While previous attempts at correcting iVF imaging have been attempted, the outcomes have not provided the desired results. As such, a technique to reduce errors in iVF imaging is desired.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.